This Isn't The Way It Should Have Been
by TheLittleTurnip
Summary: Hermione doesn't know she is a wizard until a horrific accident occurs. And suddenly she is thrown into the wizard war. With the help of Ron and Harry she become something unimaginable. The bond between her and Harry grow as they both try and fight against Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**So, obviously I am not JK so I do not own anything here, just the plot and that. And the poor grammar haha. I'm hopefully going to be posting a chapter every day. Yes they will be late at night, as I am nocturnal tehee. This is the first time I'm actually going to keep writing a story I promise! As I really do miss writing. Please tell me if it actually good or crap. If I should keep going or scrap it. Otherwise, I might like, cry or something.  
Anyway. Enjoy xoxox**

Those eyes, they had seen so much pain, so much love and so much sadness. They had seen miracles, they had seen death and they had seen glorious moments of pure happiness. They had seen everything that they should have seen. They had seen the greatest of adventures. Yet now as they were looking up in the sky, the colour had vanished and it was like they had never seen anything at all. That the life they saw was nothing. They were emotionless forever staring into the sky.

* * *

The sun leaked in through the windows, lighting up a section of the room. Dust flew around through the air settling down on the rugged carpet. A bed was shoved up in the corner of the room, covered in flower printed quilts and covers, perfectly made like it had never been slept in. Hundreds of books were shoved into a bookcase, all now covered in a thick layer of dust. It was like the room had never been used, purely put on show for other guests.

The door slowly opened and a girl no taller that 5ft5 walked into the room. Before shutting the door she looked around the room, her eyes shinning bright with excitement. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath and smiled as she fell against the door. After a moment silence she opened her eyes again and walked to the bookshelf. She brushed her fingers across the spines of the book, reading the names and remembering the worlds within the books. She couldn't help but smile and jump on her bed. She was home. After so long she was back.

There was a soft knock at the door, before it was slightly opened and an older looking woman poked her head through the door. She laughed as she saw her daughter clutching her pillows, she was so happy to have her home.

"Minney, I know you are having so much fun sniffing in your pillows but dinner will be ready soon, it's your favourite, mac and cheese," Minney's mum chuckled as she saw her daughter lift her head up in excitement, just like a puppy.

"Mum, I love you and I've missed you, but aren't I a little old to be called Minney?"

"You'll never be too old…Hermione…No it doesn't work, now get off your butt and get some food."  
Hermione laughed as her mum shut the door and walked downstairs. For the past 2 years she had not been home but had been attending a university in Scotland studying history. She had never been able to get time off to visit back home in England, and whenever she did, she would never be able to find the money to get back. She had missed her parents dearly and her room. Even though she knew she would be back in her room, she stayed up there for a little while longer to remember everything. To soak up the memories that were being thrown at her.

Hermione sat up in a sudden jolt. She was on her bed, still in all her clothes above the covers. The sun had set and the moonlight was the only source of light in her room. She quickly turned the lamp on next to her. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Surely her parents would have woken her up for dinner? Her mum had been so persistent that she would get a good home cooked dinner. Or maybe they didn't want to wake her up? But then surely they would have taken her shoes off and put a blanket over her. _It's what they always do, _Hermione thought.

She got off her bed and went to the door. It wouldn't open, no matter how hard she shook the handle or pulled the door, she couldn't get it open. Now she was starting to worry. _This door hasn't been locked in over five years…what has happened? _Hermione was starting to panic. She got to the floor and tried to look underneath. With only the moonlight giving her only source of light, she could barely see, but what she did see made her stomach turn. Their family portraits were smashed on the floor, shattered glass was all over the hallway. Hermione sat up quickly, panicking. Her breath started to fasten, what had happened to her parents.

She suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione in a panic tried to find somewhere to hide. No matter where she looked she couldn't find anywhere to go. The footsteps got louder and louder. Crunching the glass as they walked over it. Suddenly they stopped. Hermione stopped breathing, standing completely still, _don't hurt me please don't hurt me_.

The door handle stared to turn. It felt like it was turning for minutes on end to Hermione. In a few seconds it clicked and the door slowly opened. Hermione backed against the wall, arms spread out ready to plead for her survival. As the door opened, the person was revealed. Hermione couldn't be more confused. An old man stood in the doorway, wearing what looked liked a dressing robe. He wore glasses and had a very long beard. Hermione didn't know what to do, except for starting to cry.

"Miss Granger, do not worry you are safe. But we must get you out of here quickly before they return."

"Wh-Who are you?" Hermione stuttered as she tried to push herself against the wall more as the old man took a step towards her.

"I am sorry how rude of me. I'm Professor Dumbledore, I'm a headmaster of the school you will be attending. I will tell you more once we get you out of here. We must hurry!"

Hermione shook her head. She wouldn't leave without her parents, and she wouldn't leave with a strange old man, saying he's some headmaster of a school, wearing a dressing robe. _What is this guy on? And how the hell did he get into the house?_

Dumbledore took another step towards her holding his hand out, "Come on, we must hurry!" Hermione shook her head again. She go with him. She didn't know how she did it, whether it was the adrenaline or her being so scared. She pushed herself off the wall, and ran past Dumbledore and out of her room. As she ran don stairs she wished she just stayed in her room.

The whole house had been destroyed, glass was smashed everywhere, the tables were broken. But what made her stop in her tracks and bring a lump to her throat was her parents. Her mum and dad lay on the floor on top of the glass. There eyes open wide full of fright looking above them. They were dead.

Dumbledore placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She turned around and walked backwards.

"What the fuck did you do to them" She shouted.

"Miss. Granger I didn't do anything. I promise you, however the people who did it are very bad people, and they will come back and try and get you. Your parents saved you." Dumbledore soothingly replied.

Hermione just shook her head at the floor and backed away crying, "No, no, no, NO! You did this!" She pointed at him, before he could reply she started shouting again, "And how the hell do you know my name? And how the fuck did my parents save me"

"By magic"

Hermione laughed. Magic. Pfft. No such thing existed. But she couldn't take anymore, no matter how much she tried to calm down, her sight was getting blurry and black dots were appearing. She felt light headed and wanted to sit down. The last thing she saw was Dumbledore reaching a hand to her, before the darkness engulfed her.

**So yeah that was that. Whatcha think? xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is going to be very short. As I have a sprained wrist, and I keep puking everywhere. So. It's quite hard to keep on track of things. Hahaaa. But I'll be in bed all day tomorrow. I will not move. And I shall write until my hands are sore. So you all can have a very long chapter by tomorrow night.  
Thank you for all the reviews, very much appreciated!  
xoxox**

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Hermione couldn't remember having a clock in her room. Her head was pounding and every noise seemed magnified. She could hear her parents walk around the house, but it felt like elephants running around. She brought her hand towards her head and rubbed to try and make the pain go away. Why did she have such a headache? As she rubbed her head she felt that her cheeks were wet. Was she crying? Then she remembered her awful but very strange dream, were her parents were dead and a weird old man saying something about magic. Hermione laughed as she recalled the dream, thinking how weird her mind was being. Someone coughed by the side of her. Hermione stopped all movements, and slowly turned her head and opened her eyes, to the person was beside her.

Staring back at her were shinning blue eyes. She was very confused. The more she looked at the person the more she confused she got. Until she realised who it was. She jumped of the bed and took in her surroundings. She was in a large room, filled with many, what looked like hospital beds. The old man from her dreams was standing before her. No way could of her dream be real. There was no such thing as magic. Her parents were alive and she did not have 'bad men' coming after her. No. This definitely could not be real.

"Miss Granger, could you please sit down," Dumbledore asked as he gestured towards the bed.

Looking around the room Hermione somehow knew she could not escape. So she slowly sat down on the bed, as far away as she could get to Dumbledore, all whilst keeping her eyes locked on him. As soon as Dumbledore saw that she was sat down e began to explain everything to Hermione. About the wizarding world, about the war of Voldemort trying to make the world only suitable for pure bloods, about how now she'll be attending Hogwarts for her seventh year but having extra classes to keep her up and also about the Death Eaters. The ones who killed her parents and now are after her. As Dumbledore was talking about the Death Eaters, Hermione's eyes clouded over and blanked whatever Dumbledore had said afterwards. They were really gone. Out of her life. No longer will she be able to speak to them, or hug them, or tell them she loves them. She had only just got them back. Sensing that Hermione had stopped listening, Dumbledore laid his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him.

"I know that this is a lot to take in. I am deeply sorry for the way that you had to find out as well. The reason why you never knew sooner, was because your parents were protecting you. You see Hermione, you are destined for greatness. You hold such great power, than I have ever known. At such a young age you could do so much wonderful magic…

Dumbledore frowned.

"You see at this point, I knew you could be a danger. A threat, just as Tom Riddle, he held such great power, but he came to this school were he was influenced to turn dark. And you are wondering who Tom Riddle is? Well he is in fact Lord Voldemort. Knowing that this had happened to him, I couldn't let it happen again. So I sent you and your family away, to all live muggle lives. You wouldn't have to worry about anything."

Hermione took a deep breath. This was a lot to take in. She didn't think she would be able to handle it.

"But why are they after me now?" She asked.

Dumbledore looked straight at her with sadness in his eyes, "There was a rumour of a prophecy. That a person would contain such great power that they'll be able to destroy Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort heard about this, and got his Death Eaters to research for him. Now Voldemort has these people placed everywhere and hey somehow, found out it was you. They came to your house and your parents knew straight away, the casted a spell against your door, in which only your parents and I knew how to un-lock. There was an escape plan, however hey couldn't make it out in time."

Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling very exhausted. It was all too much to take. She had to get to sleep. Noticing this Dumbledore let her be and told that Madame Pomfrey would wake her up for dinner, and show to the great hall. Just before Hermione was about too sleep, Dumbledore whispered to her,

"Oh and by the way, you will be sorted into Gryffindor." Hermione smiled. She did not know why, but she had a good feeling about all of this. With that thought she laid down in bed shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Green lights.

* * *

Smashing glass.

* * *

'SAVE HERMIONE'

* * *

Death. Everywhere she could she was death.

* * *

Hermione bolted up in her bed, covered in sweat. At this point Madame Pomfrey walked in to wake her up, rushed to her side, asking all sorts of questions. But Hermione wasn't listening. She couldn't get her mind of her dream. She thought it was her parents. But no. She was in it, and so was Dumbledore. A boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead screamed towards her. What was happening to her?


End file.
